


The Quiz

by mrv3000



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrv3000/pseuds/mrv3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose answers a magazine quiz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Goldy and beck_liz for betaing!

"Doctor, what color are my eyes?"

The Doctor glanced up at Rose who was sitting on the chair in the Console Room. She was staring at something in her lap, which effectively shielded her eyes from him. Not that he needed to look.

He went back to poking at a wire under the console. "Brown. Ish. The exact color of this amazing drink someone invented in 2808, which is just brilliant with chips, by the way. Ooh, wanna go get them later?"

Rose smiled. "Sure!" Her eyes went back to her lap and she studied it for a moment. "So, you ever feel inadequate?"

"Hold on... Sorry?"

"In the general sense, I suppose."

The Doctor blinked a few times. "I _am_ feeling a general sense of inadequacy at understanding your brain right at this moment."

"Hmm." Rose lifted up a pen, chewed on the end for a bit and then wrote something in her lap.

"I really don't want to know what you're doing, do I? Well, that's not true. I do want to know. Otherwise I'll be sitting here curious about the mystery questions, the mystery writing, and any other possible mysterious qualities. The pen is probably mysterious. Oh, no. It's not."

Rose looked up. "Would you feel threatened if I made more money than you?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, don't laugh. It's this quiz in a magazine I got. It's supposed to say if two people are compatible or if they should move on. You know, that kind of thing."

Move on? What? The Doctor quickly pulled himself up while waving his hand towards her lap. "Well, then, you just put down whatever answer says we're completely compatible."

Rose had the faintest of smiles on her lips. "You want me to cheat?"

"It's not cheating! It's...knowing the solution without having to work the problem." The Doctor mentally brushed aside how rubbish that sounded.

"But..."

"You just don't..." the Doctor interrupted and stopped. "What would _they_ know about it anyway? I mean, that last question doesn't even really apply to me! Or us!" He started to pace in front of her.

"You know, I'm not actually..."

"No, wait! You made more money than me at the shop! Back when we first met! And I can honestly say I did not feel threatened by it! Yes! Write that down!" He jabbed his finger at the magazine.

Rose scribbled and sort of smirked, which made him suspicious.

"Unless...am I supposed to feel threatened by it? Maybe not being threatened would imply some sort of lack of interest. Right. Write down that I would not feel threatened but I _would_ be constantly fascinated by it."

"It's only yes or no answers."

"That's not fair!" the Doctor declared, stopping in front of her. "Okay, okay, okay." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're going to have to mark down both yes and no then. It's really the only way."

"Doctor..."

"It's not cheating! It's giving a true and accurate representation of the answer to the question!"

"Doctor...!"

"What did you put for the answer to the inadequacy question? I think we need to go back to that." He quickly sat down next to Rose, put on his glasses and began to study the quiz. "Right. Mark both yes and no for that question as well. Next: am I happy with my body? Well, there's a trap right there. Definitely need to mark both for that. Following question: am I happy with _your_ body? Knowing them, that's also a trap as they could decide that means I really love your snot. That gets both. Next: have we discussed all past relationships? Oh, come on!"

The Doctor was on his feet, his hand on the back of his neck.

"It's not like I know everything about your past boyfriends! I got my fill of Mickey, sure, but how should I know if you went with Chester Wimperbottom the Third in school? That question gets disqualified." The Doctor sat back down, taking the pen from Rose and scratching out the question.

"Chester Wimperbottom the Third?"

" _Why_ would the quiz ask if there's an age gap? What possible bearing would people's ages have on compatibility? That's completely ridiculous!" He drew several lines through the question. Forcefully.

"Do I get along with your parents?" The Doctor grabbed the magazine and was on his feet again. "The fact that I have not dropped Jackie off on some moon _has_ to count for something! Who wrote these questions? I've a good mind to find them and explain a few things to them. They're missing the important stuff! Like...how you handle yourself in a world-ending crisis! Or...or...the importance of shoes! Never forget the shoes!" The Doctor kicked his leg up, landing his foot next to Rose on the chair. "That...that right there _screams_ compatibility! Just look at it! Don't look at me, look at the shoe, Rose!"

She stared at him, her mouth a bit open.

"Why aren't you looking at the shoe?"

The corners of her lips tugged upwards.

"That shoe right there? Next to you?" He nodded at it.

"You do know this is just a silly quiz, yeah?"

The Doctor's foot thunked to the floor. "Oh... Right. Naturally!" He made a 'pffft' noise in the direction of the magazine. "Silly quiz."

"I really wouldn't care what some dumb magazine said. Like if it told me to go run off with Chester Wimperbottom the Third, I'm _pretty_ sure I'd ignore it," she said, smirking.

He was now feeling the tiniest bit sheepish. "Of course you would! Good plan! Well done!"

Rose laughed and settled into a broad grin. "Thanks."

His natural response was to grin broadly back. Pavlovian, really. No use fighting it.

The Doctor threw the magazine over the railing and pocketed the pen. "Ooh, I think it might be time for those chips. And that drink!" He batted at a lever on the console.

"Can't wait!" Rose joined him at the controls. "Hold on. You were thinking of dropping my mum off on some moon?"


End file.
